


Hit The Headlines (HH)

by PookieAuthor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: Карл не мог представить, что станет заложником собственного разочарования. Все убеждения, амбиции и принципы летели на дно одновременно с самоуважением. И не смотря на благие намерения, он должен был когда-нибудь понять, что не сможет спасти того, кто сам стремился к самоуничтожению.





	1. Mesmerized

Первый раз Карл увидел его около девяти лет назад, когда ещё учился в школе. В тот год группа гастролировала в поддержку третьего студийного альбома по всему восточному побережью. Нет, он тогда не успел попасть на концерт, но афишами были облеплены чуть ли не все улицы его родного города. Он просто ввёл название группы в поисковике и решил послушать несколько треков. С этого и началась его зависимость. Он целыми днями слушал их песни, просиживал часы на YouTube в поисках любой информации, подписался на всевозможные новостные ленты, где публиковались новости о популярной команде. Родителям всегда были важны только его достижения в учёбе, поэтому, пока мальчишка не пропускал занятия и приносил домой хороший лист с оценками, он мог позволить себе некоторые увлечения, и уже через пару месяцев буквально вся его комната была увешана постерами. 

Все, о чем подросток тогда мечтал, это попасть на концерт. Но после тура группа засела работать над новым материалом, лишь изредка выбираясь в соседние города для того, чтобы дать концерт, но, всё же, большинство фанатов вынуждено было приезжать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы посетить их шоу. Карманных денег у школьника бы не хватило на поездку, отель и билет. Ко всему прочему, вряд-ли родители согласились бы сопровождать своего сына, поэтому он ждал окончания старшей школы, чтобы наконец уехать в солнечную Калифорнию. Мальчишка собирался поступать в Лойола Мэримаунт, потому усердно учился ради хорошей стипендии.

Подросток и сам не заметил, как помешался на Дэриле Диксоне — фронтмене калифорнийской хард-рок-группы «Acid Crime». Он был дерзким, вольным, тексты его песен отражали острые социальные проблемы, и Карл думал, что всё бы отдал за то, чтобы познакомиться с мужчиной поближе. То, как этот человек видел насквозь все страхи общества, как плевал на систему, поражало воображение подростка. Но Диксон был хорош не только на словах. За свою карьеру скандальный музыкант провёл более десяти акций протеста, облил из помоев какого-то чиновника за то, что тот дважды за год предложил поднять налог на собственность. Диксона, конечно, оформляли по протоколу, но, благодаря поддержке фанатов и деньгам, через пару недель он выходил под залог. Однажды, на концерте в Чикаго мужчина вывел состояние своего счёта на экран и потом попросту выбросил огромную кипу купюр в толпу. Его называли одним из самых ярких революционеров двадцать первого века. Всё это завораживало подростка, юное сердце которого желало бунта. 

Пока ровесники Карла пытались затащить в постель своих одноклассниц, он по ночам мечтал о музыканте. И не только по ночам, рокер занимал его мысли целыми днями. Это становилось похожим на одержимость. Мальчишка писал ему письма, которые, конечно же, оставались без ответа, следил за его активностью в социальных сетях и очень ревностно рассматривал его фотографии с разными людьми, которые были к звезде ближе, чем он сам. 

Ни для кого не было секретом то, что Дэрил Диксон находился в центре всеобщего внимания, особенно со стороны женского пола, чем не стеснялся пользоваться. Папарацци то и дело продавали популярным изданиям фотографии его часто меняющихся спутниц, а однажды в сеть попало видео откровенного содержания, которое музыкант даже не соизволил откомментировать. Казалось, его эпатаж только подливал масло в огонь популярности, на сцене он мог спокойно целовать коллег по группе, а в толпе фанатов найти себе компанию на ночь. Было видно, что Диксон получает от этой жизни все и по максимуму. Карл завидовал ему. Он идеализировал образ абсолютной свободы, подростку нравилась его показная крутость и открытость взглядов. Мальчик был уверен в том, что в жизни этот человек несёт такой мощный заряд энергетики, какой Граймс чувствовал даже через экран монитора. 

Карл восхищался его талантом. 

Был ли у него самого какой-нибудь талант? Наверное, нет. 

Если не считать хорошего удара на позиции бэттера в бейсболе. Родители уговорили его не бросать это дело, постоянно настаивая на карьере спортсмена. И хотя он мечтал о музыкальном будущем, он понимал, что ему не стоило бросать спорт, так как спортивных стипендий было гораздо больше, чем творческих. 

В свободное время он пытался обуздать гитару, которую ему подарили на шестнадцатилетие, но успехи ограничивались криво сыгранными партиями любимых песен, которые он пытался считывать с табулатуры, даже не смотря на то, что не имел музыкальной грамотности.

Если бы он мог вернуть время вспять, то несомненно бы уделил саморазвитию гораздо больше времени, потому что даже сейчас, спустя почти десять лет, он бы хотел хорошо играть на гитаре. Но уже не для сцены и не для карьеры. Просто так, для себя. Поводил бы за акустикой свободные вечера, вспоминая то, каким он был когда-то. Но он давно не брал в руки музыкальный инструмент.

***

День, когда уже будучи юношей он получил приглашение из университета, был одним из самых значимых в жизни. К сожалению, Граймсу не удалось получить полного финансирования, но стипендия покрыла часть затрат на обучение. Родители были рады и такому результату. Он взял с собой совсем немного вещей: спортивную сумку с одеждой, гитару и, конечно же, коллекцию компакт-дисков. 

Карлу несомненно повезло с соседом по комнате в общежитии. У них не было схожих интересов, но парня хотя бы не доставали и не превращали комнату в наркопритон.

Будучи студентом, юноша не позволял себе скучать по дому и знакомым улицам, так как ждал этого слишком много лет. В первый же день он пошёл искать кассу, в которой можно было бы распечатать свой электронный билет на концерт. До начала учебного семестра оставалось ещё две недели, а на планерки и собрания для первокурсников ему было плевать. Не для этого Карл рвался в Калифорнию. 

Граймс ходил по улицам Санта-Моники и пытался найти нужную ему остановку. Он уже успел в мыслях проклясть западную агломерацию за отсутствие нормального транспортного сообщения. Перевозить свой старенький Volvo было слишком затратно, поэтому юноша смиренно ждал, когда родители подпишут все бумаги о продаже старого автомобиля и переведут ему деньги на покупку нового. В Лос-Анджелесе без личного средства передвижения никуда. Карл и раньше знал это, но не думал, что всё настолько плохо. Таксисты выставляли гигантские чеки, а брать транспорт в аренду парнишка не мог из-за отсутствия соответствующего стажа. 

Затратив полтора часа на дорогу в одну сторону, он наконец стоял в нужном здании клуба. Конечно, Граймс мог бы предъявить билет с QR-кодом на входе, но так хотелось иметь билет в собственных руках. Сохранить корешок после концерта, чтобы повесить на стену, где закреплял другие дорогие сердцу вещи. Купив билет, он возвращался в кампус университета с улыбкой на лице. Он до сих пор помнит тот день, как будто это было вчера.

***

— Прикроешь меня завтра на лекции у Бэнсона? — Карл обратился к соседу по комнате.

— Ладно, а что сказать? — Томас поднял взгляд на приятеля. Они успели неплохо подружиться за последнее время.

— Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь.

— Ну, у тебя же должна быть причина, по которой тебя не будет. Скажи мне, а я скажу мистеру Бэнсону, — парень развёл руками.

— Нет, не прокатит. Я уезжаю в Сан-Франциско, послезавтра уже вернусь.

— Только не говори, что едешь снова на концерт... — покачал головой Том.

Карл продолжил молча собирать рюкзак.

— Карл?

— М? —лишь промычал тот в ответ.

— Ты едешь на концерт?

— Так ты же сказал мне не говорить.

Сосед закатил глаза.

— Третий раз за месяц, чувак, это ненормально. 

— Так прикроешь или нет? — огрызнулся Граймс, пропуская комментарий друга мимо ушей.

— Прикрою.

Карл благодарно кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

На улице моросил дождь, было слякотно, но тогда это не могло испортить пареньку настроение. Это был седьмой по счёту концерт «Acid Crime» и Граймс планировал занять очередь с самого утра, даже если придётся гнать по трассе всю ночь. Юноша просто не мог себе позволить занять место не в первом ряду. Музыканты выступали в небольшом клубе, где не было разделения на зоны, поэтому он даже посуетился заранее и купил складной стул для того, чтобы просидеть в очереди весь день.

Он снова увидит его. Его кумира, который в жизни казался ещё идеальнее, чем на экране. В моменты, когда Карл стоял перед сценой, когда проскальзывал за кулисы, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Им даже удалось переброситься парой фраз о том, что парень слушает их на протяжении многих лет и что он приехал в Калифорнию из Атланты только для того, чтобы быть ближе к их концертному графику. На самом деле, он много чего хотел ещё сказать, но когда сам Дэрил Диксон стоял перед ним, все слова застревали в горле. Граймс бы хотел высказаться о том, как восхищался им, как хотел быть хоть немного похожим на него. Быть таким же сильным и свободным.

Концерт в тот самый день, как и обычно, шёл на ура. На сцену летела куча нижнего белья, подарков и прочей ерунды, кидав которую, фанаты наивно верили в то, что музыканты унесут это с собой домой. Дэрил был уже изрядно пьян, не стесняясь обливать толпу дорогим виски. Когда гитаристы и барабанщик кидали в зал медиаторы и палочки, Карл ничего не поймал, но не сильно переживал по этому поводу. На третьем концерте он успел словить бандану Диксона и ему было этого более чем достаточно. 

Юноша не мог объяснить, как относится к музыканту. Это была его обсессия, которая полностью занимала мысли, в общем, полное безумие. Если раньше это было проявлением подросткового фанатизма, то в университетские годы это мутировало в образ жизни и пропитало до самых костей, перерастая в юношескую влюблённость.

Когда заиграла последняя песня из заявленного плейлиста, Карл поспешил пробраться сквозь толпу. Охрана в это время всё ещё дежурила подле сцены, поэтому у него был шанс пройти в подсобные помещения незамеченным, ну, или на крайний случай, у него всегда был с собой профессиональный фотоаппарат и фальшивый бейджик прессы. 

У двери стоял неприятного вида амбал, который оглядел Граймса с головы до ног, прежде чем принялся читать информацию на бейджике.

— У нас была договоренность об интервью, можете позвонить моему боссу, — приторно улыбался молодой парнишка. 

— Проходи, — буркнул мужчина и кивнул на дверь. 

Получилось. Какие же иногда халатные и ненадежные службы безопасности были в подобных заведениях. Карл прошёл по коридору, по бокам которого находились двери, по-видимому, ведущие в технические помещения и гримёрки музыкантов. Перед тем, как начать заглядывать в них, он спросил себя, настолько ли у него нет совести, и ответом послужила первая открытая дверь. Склад аппаратуры и светотехники. Не туда. За второй дверью было что-то наподобие кухни, свет в которой не горел. За третьей и четвёртой кто-то разговаривал, и парнишка не решился заглядывать внутрь. Когда навстречу шли люди, он поднимал бейджик, улыбался и те спокойно проходили мимо. Открыв очередную дверь, Карл увидел знакомую кожаную куртку с нашивкой размером в половину спины, которая висела на одном из стульев. Он точно знал, кому она принадлежала. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Граймс принялся фотографировать на камеру телефона всё, что его окружало. Юнец не мог поверить своему счастью, осматривая все эти, казалось бы, обыденные вещи, которые были для него настоящей реликвией. Подойдя к куртке, парень не удержался и провёл рукой по коже. Взгляд моментально зацепился за кофту, что висела под ней. Осторожно вытащив незамысловатую вещицу, Карл поднёс её к своему лицу и вдохнул запах человека, которого боготворил. Диксон даже пах по-особенному, не как все другие люди, тем более, не как другие мужчины. Юноша вообще не мог сказать, что его привлекают мужчины. Как, собственно, и женщины. Карла привлекал один единственный человек, который сейчас стоял на сцене в нескольких метрах отсюда. Граймсу было абсолютно неважно, как глупо он выглядит со стороны. Он был там, где _должен был_ быть. 

Вспоминая сейчас тот день, ему становится стыдно за свою наивность. Он корит себя за то, что мог так слепо боготворить кого-то.

Крик толпы был слышен отсюда, он становился все громче, поэтому парень решил, что выступление закончилось, и музыканты прощаются со зрителями. Обычно они не оставались на раздачу автографов, поэтому у него оставалось критически мало времени. Быстро схватив со стола некоторые вещи, он поспешил к выходу из гримёрки. Карл не считал, что поступает плохо, ведь то, что он взял — всего лишь мелочи, которые для самих участников группы мало что значат. Но для Граймса они имели огромное значение.

Выкрутив ручку, подросток услышал топот приближающейся толпы.

Чёрт.

Кажется, он попал.

Было поздно отступать, поэтому Карл не придумал ничего лучше, как просто спрятаться между столом и диваном, да накрыться сверху какой-то тряпкой. 

Если бы тогда он был старше, он бы вышел из гримерки с каменным выражением лица. Даже если бы его спросили, что он делал внутри, он бы мог что-нибудь придумать и быстро убежать. Глупый ребенок. 

В комнату ворвались несколько человек, громко переговариваясь между собой. Даже сквозь ткань спрятавшийся юноша ощущал запах пота и алкоголя, который исходил от вошедших людей. Ему стало страшно на мгновение, но задумавшись над тем, что ему может грозить за несанкционированное присутствие, Карл более менее успокоился. За такое в тюрьму не сажают. Максимум, что сделают, так это выставят за шкирку и пошлют куда подальше. 

Он сидел уже ровно двадцать три минуты, о чём говорил ему экран мобильного телефона, и слышал разговоры о прошедшем шоу. Граймс чувствовал себя очень взволнованно, ведь прежде ему не приходилось быть так близко к этой стороне медали. Когда ты находишься по ту сторону сцены, стоя в толпе, то не замечаешь напряжения музыкантов. Например, когда они сбиваются. Ты не слышишь проблем со звуком, которые ловят и исправляют те люди, что регулируют звучание у пульта. Вот и сейчас басист с барабанщиком яро спорили о том, чья партия была последней утверждённой концертной версией. А так как оба музыканта ритм-секции считали себя правыми в этом вопросе, то каждый из них просто указывал на ошибки друг друга. Слышался плеск жидкости, видимо, все решили «догнаться» после выступления, и Карл вздохнул, подготавливая себя к тому, что ему придётся просидеть тут немалое количество часов. Нет, он был не против провести тут и остаток своей жизни, но поза была слишком неудобная, плюс через пару часов он должен был отправляться в путь, чтобы успеть вернуться к завтрашним парам. На спокойную поездку можно было рассчитывать только ночью, так как на въезде в Лос-Анджелес под утро уже начинались километровые пробки.

В моменты, когда говорил фронтмен, Карлу становилось плевать на все пробки мира, да и на учёбу, так как он был готов слушать этот голос вечно. И даже если они говорили о всякой херне, он старался запомнить каждую сказанную Диксоном фразу.

— Ты снова за своё? — спросил, кажется, Стивен, басист группы.

— Вот именно, Стиви, это моё. Моё дело, а ты можешь идти нахер, — последовал насмешливый голос Дэрила.

— Ладно, пойду помогу Ноа сложить железо. Ты, давай, сгруппируй вещи и вызови Генри, он отъехал на крытую парковку.

— Понял, принял, — после этого несколько людей покинули комнату. 

Граймс чувствовал, как у него затекли все мышцы в теле, особенно тяжело приходилось ногам и шее. Ели бы он мог скулить, то непременно бы это сделал. В комнате воцарила тишина, никто больше не разговаривал, по-видимому, в помещении помимо Карла остался только один человек. Слышны были только редкие скрипы и шуршания, но вскоре и они стихли. Было настолько тихо, что парню приходилось регулировать собственное дыхание, чтобы оставаться незаметным.

А дальше последовало то, что испугало обоих присутствующих в гримёрке. Голос Дэрила, под аккомпанемент гитары с накрученным дисторшеном, прорезался сквозь динамики устройства, которое находилось в руках Карла. Выругавшись, последний поспешил сбросить звонок, проклиная себя за самую большую глупость на свете — он не подумал о том, чтобы выключить звук на телефоне. А ведь чёртов мобильник всё это время находился у него в руках. Кровь запульсировала в ушах, сердце подступило где-то к району горла и собиралось выйти наружу от страха. 

Сейчас Граймс вспоминает этот момент с улыбкой, но тогда ему точно было не до смеха.

В следующее мгновение ткань отлетела куда-то в сторону, и глаза нещадно заслепило от яркого, как юноше показалось, света. 

— Какого хрена? Ты кто такой? — рокер недоумённо глядел на сидевшего в засаде молодого парня. 

— Я... Я всё объясню, — начал оправдываться Карл. 

— Уж попробуй и, давай-ка, вылезай оттуда, — мужчина не был зол, отвернувшись обратно к своим делам, что-то тщательно перебирая над столом. 

Граймс поднялся на ноги и, наконец, выполз из укрытия. Встав перед Дэрилом, который увлечённо чем-то занимался, нависая над столом, парень просто застыл и не мог вымолвить ни слова. 

— Долго пришлось сидеть? — спокойно спросил музыкант, даже не поворачивая головы к внезапному гостю. 

— Сорок две минуты, — неуверенно произнёс парень. 

Дэрил присвистнул. 

— Будешь? — он повернулся к Карлу, кивая головой, чтобы тот подошёл ближе. Парень приблизился к столу и увидел то, чего не очень хотел лицезреть: его кумир всё это время формировал дорожки белого порошка. 

— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Граймс. Тогда он даже не представлял, сколько боли ему причинит это увлечение музыканта.

Диксон поднял на него взгляд, его зрачки были расширены. 

— Симпатичное личико, мы раньше встречались? 

— Да, однажды. Мы фотографировались на прошлой неделе и ты даже дал мне автограф. 

Мужчина насупил брови, будто что-то вспоминая, но через мгновение уже наклонился и пустил первую дорожку через скрученную купюру. 

— Захотел ещё один? — он потирал нос, стирая остатки порошка. 

Карл пожал плечами. Мужчина откинул голову назад и зажмурил глаза, затем затряс ею и часто заморгал. Парню было неловко стоять на месте и смотреть на всё это, но и уйти он попросту не мог. Глупый.

— Подойди сюда, чего встал, как истукан, — дикция подводила Диксона. 

Когда Граймс подошёл ближе, Дэрил огладил парня по руке.

— Хочешь остаться со мной сегодня? — он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице поклонника. 

Карл опешил. В нем бились внутренние противоречия. С одной стороны, в тот момент вся ситуация ему казалась до боли абсурдной и глупой. Точнее, он бы был глупым, согласившись на это предложение. Но с другой стороны, перед парнишкой сейчас был сам Дэрил Диксон, мечта миллионов таких же, как и он, женщин и мужчин. Многие из них покрутили бы у виска, откажись Граймс от такого шанса. 

И он неуверенно кивает в ответ. 

Дальше всё было словно во сне. Множество голосов, смех людей, сигаретный дым, который, кажется, пропитал и его лёгкие, несмотря на то, что юноша не курил вовсе. И вот он уже тащит на себе какие-то тяжёлые сумки, помогая погрузить их в фургон, который подъехал к чёрному входу заведения. Никто, кажется, не замечал его. Неужели это так привычно, когда незнакомый человек идёт с ними вровень, ведь никто не поинтересовался даже именем незнакомого юноши. На улице, вдоль металлических ограждений, стояли толпы людей, которые ждали кумиров после концерта и, несмотря на дождь, визжали от счастья и выкрикивали имена, чтобы на них обратили внимание. Карл был словно под трансом, хотя ничего и не употреблял, его просто закрутило в этом безумном потоке. Визги голосов оглушали, а вспышки фотоаппаратов ослепляли. Сквозь весь этот хаос он не мог заставить себя сфокусировать взгляд на ком-либо, просто следуя по инерции за Дэрилом, который, кажется, забыл о существовании маленького поклонника в ту же секунду, как они вышли из клуба. 

Вся эта феерия закончилось, когда дверь фургона захлопнулась и парень оказался один на один с группой, плакаты с которой все последние годы висели на стене его комнаты. Но тогда музыканты были стократ объёмнее листа формата А1. Дэрил закинул руку, обнимая Карла за плечи, словно юноша не был незнакомым ему человеком, которого Диксон узнал несколько минут назад. Остальные люди, которые сидели в салоне, видимо, привыкшие к подобным выходкам фронтмена, вели себя как обычно, спокойно переговариваясь между собой. Никто не смотрел на Граймса оценивающе или осуждающе, как будто посторонний человек в фургоне личного автобуса популярной группы — норма.

Мужчину, похоже, накрыло, потому что он начал распускать руки. Вся ситуация казалась Граймсу некомфортной и пошлой. Вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, которых, по-видимому, ничего не смущало. 

Неужели Карл не хотел именно этого? Этот вопрос так и остался без ответа в голове парня. Когда фургон остановился, все поспешили на выход. 

— Держись меня, малыш, — подмигнул Диксон, вываливаясь из фургона, — Ты же совершеннолетний? — вдруг обернулся к нему мужчина.

— Да, — надо было сказать «нет», пока ещё не было совсем поздно. 

Парень увидел перед собой высотку с яркой вывеской, которая гласила о том, что их рады видеть в отеле Мерриота Маркиза. В одном из самых фешенебельных отелей Соединённых Штатов. Карл просто не мог оторвать глаз от футуристического здания, которое было правда красивым, его архитектурные решения поражали воображение. Он никогда не был в подобных местах. Парнишка пришёл в себя только тогда, когда понял, что остался один у входа в отель. Остальные уже прошли внутрь и решали вопросы на ресепшене, пока Граймс неловко топтался около диванов. Он смотрел на выход и всё ещё думал о том, чтобы поскорее уйти, но юношеское безумие удерживало его на месте.

Мужчины, наконец, получили пластиковые ключи от номеров и пошли к лифтам. У Карла горело лицо от стыда, ему казалось, что все в отеле знают, кто он, а главное, для чего он здесь. Юноша посеменил к Дэрилу, выполняя его приказ держаться рядом и они поехали на нужный этаж. Граймс всем нутром ощущал, что делает что-то неправильное, но один из самых унизительных моментов в своей жизни он испытал, поднявшись на шестой этаж дорогой гостинцы. 

— Давай, Ди, удачи, — Зак подмигнул и улыбнулся, хлопая по плечу Диксона. В тот момент Карл был готов был взвыть от отвращения к самому себе. Глупый, глупый, глупый...

Дэрил провёл карточкой по считывателю около двери и она разблокировалась. Он хлопнул по стене, от чего в прихожей номера загорелся свет. В прихожей. Это была полноценная квартира, чёрт бы знал из скольки комнат она состояла. 

— Располагайся, детка, — мужчина подошёл вплотную, оставил на пухлых губах Граймса пьяный поцелуй и, оторвавшись, пошёл вглубь номера, — Снимай куртку и иди сюда, — он кричал уже из другой комнаты, — Всё остальное можешь тоже снять.

У Карла подкашивались колени, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Расстегнув куртку, он прошёл вслед за мужчиной. 

— Хочешь выпить?

— Я не пью.

— Да ладно тебе, один бокальчик не помешает, — Диксон протянул стакан с янтарной жидкостью, — поможет расслабиться. 

Карл взял стакан из рук мужчины и сделал глоток. Горло неприятно обожгло. Юноша опрокинул стеклянный сосуд и закрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони, морщась от ядрёного вкуса крепкого алкоголя. Может, это правда всё упростит и уберет прочь его сомнения.

— Не волнуйся, — Дэрил подошёл к парню вплотную и положил руки тому на талию, — ты такой красивый, — он оставил поцелуй у него на щеке, — чертовски красивый, — губы спускались поцелуями вниз и оставили влажный след в уголке рта. Карл издал несдержанный стон. Неужели он не хотел именно этого? Вопрос вновь прозвучал в голове, и подросток сдался, прикрывая глаза. Диксон расценил это за приглашение и впился в чужие губы жадным поцелуем. Его движения были грубыми, резкими. Он потянул Карла за собой, отступая к кровати, которая находилась у него за спиной. Парень пытался сосредоточиться на поцелуе и не заметил, как оказался вжат лопатками в постель, а мужчина в то время уже по-хозяйски расстёгивал его рубашку. Когда легкая ткань полетела на пол, Дэрил принялся стягивать с него брюки.

— Свет, — голос юноши дрожал.

— Что? — переспросил непонимающе мужчина.

— Выключи свет, пожалуйста, — попросил Граймс, съёживаясь.

Дэрил кивнул и дотянулся до выключателя, выкрутил его вноль, чтобы в спальне погас свет. 

Мужчина нависал сверху, он был намного крупнее Карла и значительно тяжелее, из-за чего последнему было трудно дышать. Выпитый стакан виски не помогал, разве что голова казалась ватной, а сознание ещё более растерянным. 

Парень потерял ситуацию из под контроля уже очень давно.

Когда Дэрил подготавливал его, Граймс морщился от неприятных ощущений, но не смел произносить ни звука, лишь тяжело дышал и позволял разрушать самого себя. Смазка делала проникновения мягче, но не менее болезненными. Карл лишь думал о том, что если сейчас попросит остановиться, то разочарует мужчину и тот решит, что перед ним сейчас находится просто-напросто глупый ребёнок. А ведь он и был таковым, но в тот момент он не хотел, чтобы так думал единственный человек, которого он считал примером, поэтому парень покорно терпел всё, чего от него требовали. Карл принимал Диксона, сжав зубы и успокаивая себя тем, что всё это рано или поздно закончится, нужно всего лишь потерпеть. 

Член нельзя было сравнить с пальцами. Карл никогда не задумывался, что когда-либо будет испытывать такую боль от секса. От процесса, которым занимаются все люди на земле. От того, ради чего разношёрстный народец совершает преступления, пишет романы, заводит отношения. Сейчас он не мог понять и грамма прелести этого действия, не ощущая ничего, кроме боли, смущения и отвращения к самому себе. 

Пока мужчина пытался войти в него, юноша скулил и смотрел в потолок, стараясь думать о чём угодно, лишь бы мыслями быть куда подальше отсюда. Он старался абстрагироваться от боли, от шёпота мужчины, который говорил ему такие вещи, от коих хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

Казалось, это тянулось вечность, видимо из-за приличного количества алкоголя в крови, мужчине требовалось намного больше времени. Но вскоре Карл почувствовал, как движения музыканта стали рваными, спустя ещё немного времени он кончил, наваливаясь сильнее и придавливая своей массой хрупкое тельце парнишки. В следующее мгновение Дэрил перекатился, окончательно слезая с Карла. Мужчина стянул презерватив и бросил его на пол. После того, как дыхание Диксона пришло в норму, его руки потянулись к животу рядом лежащего парня, явно намереваясь продолжить. Но Карлу было достаточно. Он отвернулся, поджав колени к груди, и натянул на себя одеяло. В горле неприятно саднило, юноша то и дело сглатывал ком, который встал поперёк и мешал нормально дышать. Музыкант же, в свою очередь, был достаточно уставшим, чтобы обращать внимание на выкидоны парня. Пожав плечами, он просто откинулся на подушку и уснул. 

Карл не мог уснуть. Он слышал храп за своей спиной и с каждой секундной ему становилось только хуже. Юноша хотел кричать. Кричать во всё горло, чтобы не было так погано на душе. Он сжимал и разжимал челюсти, царапая ногтем внутреннюю сторону ладони. 

«Шлюха. Дешёвая шлюха», — крутилось, не переставая, в его голове.

_Каким же он был глупым и наивным.  
Нужно было сказать «нет», пока не было слишком поздно._


	2. Disappointed

Под утро Карлу всё-таки удалось уснуть. Спать в незнакомом месте было некомфортно, поэтому он не мог позволить себе окончательно расслабиться. Мозг, казалось, слышал абсолютно всё, что происходило вокруг, и когда Диксон встал с кровати, Карл оставался неподвижно лежать, притворяясь, что всё ещё спит. 

Когда в душевой выкрутился кран, юноша наконец позволил себе растянуться вдоль большой кровати, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Тело саднило, но это нельзя было не сравнить с тем, как погано было на душе. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось подниматься с постели и сталкиваться с реальностью. Что уж говорить, ему было стыдно смотреть музыканту в глаза. Наверное, многие люди проходили через подобное, и это в какой-то степени заурядная ситуация, но если бы можно было провалиться сквозь землю, Карл бы воспользовался этой возможностью без колебаний.

Надо было встать, найти вещи, одеться, пока мужчина не вышел из душа, потому что делать всё это при нём будет ещё более неловко. Отлипая от тёплой постели, Карл принялся собирать с пола свои вещи. Поднеся футболку к носу, он сморщился. Вся она пропахла сигаретным дымом. Как же юноша мечтал сейчас о горячем душе и чистом белье. Да и поспать денёк-другой ему точно бы не помешало.

Но выспаться Граймсу в ближайшее время не удастся. Ему и так влетит за то, что он пропустил занятия. Когда Карл поступал в университет, он даже не догадывался, насколько педагоги окажутся требовательными. Он думал, что солнечный штат, помноженный на средненькое учреждение, равно упрощённой учёбе. Платишь себе за обучение, закрываешь кредиты, и на этом уже молодец. Не тут-то было. По некоторым факультативам парню достались профессоры, которые имели привычку запоминать студентов в лицо. Сегодня должна была быть лекция именно у такого преподавателя, а Карл находится в четырёх ста милях от университета, в номере отеля, где пару часов назад отдался незнакомому мужчине. 

Вода перестала шуметь, а это означало лишь то, что с минуты на минуту Карл должен был встретиться тет-а-тет со своим позором. Он сидел на кровати и не находил места.

В следующую секунду юноша подорвался, решив, что ему всё-таки лучше уйти. Он подхватил рюкзак и вспомнил, что оставил раскладной стул в клубе. А он, между прочим, обошёлся ему в двадцать пять баксов. Плевать. Главное как можно быстрее ретироваться отсюда. 

Диксон вышел, когда Граймс уже завязывал шнурки на кедах.

— Куда спешишь? — у человека, по-видимому, не было комплексов, так как он позволял себе разгуливать по номеру в чём мать родила. Карл отводил взгляд, делая вид, что его очень интересуют узоры на ковролине.

— Мне пора, — замялся парень, всё ещё не решаясь поднять взгляд на музыканта, — Пора идти. 

— Эй, — Диксон натянул штаны и подошёл к парню, — ты остаёшься на кофе, отказов не принимаю. Я варю отличный кофе.

***

В дверь постучали. Это заставило Граймса оторваться от воспоминаний. Он открыл дверь и увидел на пороге старушку Бетти, у которой снимал квартиру на протяжении последних шести лет.

— Да, миссис Гиршбейн, что-то случилось? — он был удивлён её внезапному утреннему визиту. Квартплату он отдал ещё на прошлой неделе на месяц вперёд.

— Привет, милый, — мягко улыбнулась женщина. Ей шёл уже седьмой десяток, и она относилась к Карлу как к сыну. Может, потому что у неё не было своих детей. В те времена, когда у Карла не было денег, чтобы нормально поесть, а последние копейки он тратил на аренду дешёвого спального места в подвале дома, она кормила его со своего стола и не торопила с оплатой. Каждый раз, когда он возвращался с десятичасовой смены, она радушно открывала двери своей квартирки и не отпускала до тех пор, пока он не съест двойную порцию её знаменитых шницелей. Может, ей было просто его жаль, тогда видок у него был и правда не из лучших: худой, с тёмными кругами под глазами и весь какой-то потасканный жизнью. 

Через полгода таких метаний с одного рабочего места на другое, Карлу наконец удалось найти вакансию с оплатой двенадцать баксов в час, чего уже хватало на небольшую квартирку этажом выше и пропитание. Кто бы знал, что без высшего образования даже рядовым менеджером было невозможно стать, не потратив на компанию несколько лет и сотни сверхурочных часов. Но в новой компании была возможность проявить себя, и Карл собирался это сделать, потому что кроме как на себя, рассчитывать было не на кого. К тому времени, с родителями связь была почти окончательно потеряна, а заявляться, как снег на голову, через несколько лет и тем более просить денег, он не мог. Как и не смог бы смотреть им в глаза после того, как бросил учёбу, куда были вложены все их накопленные сбережения.

Сейчас же он мог себе позволить гораздо больше. Карл занимал должность менеджера в крупной торговой компании, наладил связи с родителями, в общем, жизнь шла в гору.

— Карл, сегодня после обеда должны прийти из телефонной компании, чья-то живность перегрызла основной канал. Говорил мне всегда Фил, что с животными постояльцев брать не следует, а я, добрая душа, отказать людям не могу, — она покачала головой. — Так вот, мне нужно на приём к врачу, смог бы ты разобраться с этим? Я оставлю тебе деньги и ключи. 

— Без проблем, я сегодня дома, — согласился Карл. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать для неё. 

— Спасибо, мой мальчик, я знала, что всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать, — с этими словами она протянула ему запасные ключи от своей квартиры и деньги на оплату ремонта.

***

Кофе Дэрил и правда делал отличный. Хоть в чём-то он не врал. Парень до сих пор гадал, что именно музыканта привлекло тогда в нём, но спустя неделю после той ночи мужчина сам написал ему. Они виделись в основном в дни концертов, только Карл уже был в списках, поэтому мог избежать затрат на билет. 

По-началу Граймс хотел всё прекратить, так как после каждой проведённой с Диксоном ночи он продолжал винить себя за легкомысленность. Естественно, он хотел проводить время с кумиром, но получилось, что он оплачивал это препровождение своим телом. Дэрил же оказался умён, уверен в себе и прекрасно знал, чего хотел. Он мог часами рассказывать о любой ерунде настолько интересно, что это переставало казаться ерундой. Но все эти положительные черты, к сожалению, проявлялись лишь в моменты, когда он был трезв. А их было не так много: записи на студии, утреннее время, саунд-чеки, на которых теперь присутствовал Карл. Он и не заметил, как стал частью жизни музыканта. Наверное, Дэрилу нравились его стабильность и покладистый спокойный характер. И только сейчас Карл понимал, что во главе этого списка было умение терпеть все выходки мужчины.

Юноша всё чаще стал пропускать занятия. Порой его отсутствие в университете затягивалось на недели. Обычно, когда Диксон подолгу зависал в студии, Карл старался догонять материал и сдавать долги, но музыкант всё равно занимал слишком много его времени. Граймс благодарил богов, что родители жили в другом штате и не знали о том, чем занимался их сын. Они и сейчас не знают полной правды о том, что было. Это и к лучшему, вряд-ли бы они поняли всё это верно. Так, как всё это понимал сам Карл.

Граймса настолько закрутило в водовороте происходящего, что он просто плыл по течению. Сейчас, когда он это вспоминает, то понимает, каким удобным он был: приезжал по первому зову, забивал на учёбу и прочие свои обязанности. Вытаскивал пьяного Диксона из баров и прочих злачных мест, где он зависал. Убирал срач после вечеринок, если они проходили в доме Дэрила, заказывал еду, а со временем и вовсе стал вести органайзер, следя за тем, чтобы мужчина не пропускал важные встречи и мероприятия. За всей этой рутиной он и не заметил, как проблемы с наркотиками стали существеннее, отражаясь не только на психике его партнёра, но и на деятельности группы. Наверное, если бы он мог отмотать время вспять, то обязательно и даже принудительно направил бы его на лечение. Оставался бы рядом и проходил через этот ад вместе с ним, а не просто потакал его желаниям.

Но всякому терпению приходит конец, и однажды он высыпал содержимое пакета из заначки мужчины в унитаз. Тогда Дэрил в первый раз поднял на него руку, они подрались, у Карла до сих пор остался шрам над бровью, который напоминает ему о тех временах. Наличие денег тоже вносило свой вклад в разрушение Диксона: ни сломанная мебель, ни штрафы от полиции не могли заставить его задуматься о помощи. Карл наблюдал, как он превращался из весёлого панка в неуравновешенного тирана. Самое страшное было то, что хорошее настроение музыканта зависело от того, насколько он отрешён от реальности. Под кайфом он заливал юноше весь этот бред про счастливое будущее, про путешествия в другие страны, про любовь, в которую глупый парень почему-то продолжал верить. Со стороны он, наверное, напоминал жертву стокгольмского синдрома, каждый раз оправдывая жестокость по отношению к себе. Юноша искренне сочувствовал мужчине, понимал, как ему было тяжело. Списывал всё на стресс и плотный график, на то, что творческие натуры подвержены подобным вещам. Карл всё ещё считал его кем-то особенным, отличающимся от остальных смертных, которые жили скудной и ограниченной жизнью. Он продолжал верить в идеалы своего кумира и смотрел на мир его глазами. Сейчас бы он сказал, что это было сплошным самообманом, что так он выбрал самый лёгкий путь, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что на самом деле происходит с Диксоном. Карл просто прикрывал своё бездействие ложной верой.

Только через полтора года постоянных скандалов, нервных срывов, утешений, обещаний Дэрила исправиться, парень понял, что ничего не изменится. Всё будет только хуже. И именно в тот момент его настигло разочарование. Он даже не мог сказать в ком конкретно: в Диксоне или в себе. Граймс в один момент просто потерял опору под ногами и уже не знал, что было верным, а что нет. Его мировоззрение сформировали мнимые концепции Дэрила о свободе. Он был так сконцентрирован на следовании за кумиром, что не заметил, как заковал себя в оковы. Стремясь быть похожим на него, он стал ещё более несвободным, чем был до этого. 

А существует ли абсолютная свобода? Он уже не был уверен в этом, глядя на то, как человек, который кричал о ней на каждом углу, зависел от веществ и медленно стремился к самоуничтожению. 

Больно ломать ветку, на которой держится твоя вселенная. Но ещё больнее то, что ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как всё исправить. Он стал иначе смотреть на Дэрила Диксона. Его ореол идеальности постепенно таял на глазах юноши, и из некогда великого творца он превращался в маленького капризного ребёнка, который был зациклен только на себе. Карл начал видеть все его изъяны и ошибки. Диксон винил систему, разбрасываясь высокопарными фразами о прогнивших людях, жадных политиках, но не замечал за всем этим своей заносчивости. Он поливал грязью всё вокруг, не обращая внимания на грязь внутри себя. Всё, что Граймс наблюдал целыми днями, это как тот убивается различной химией, при этом втирая окружающим что-то о просвещении и саморазвитии. Диксон был очередным самодуром, который был ни на что не способен, а толпы наивных людей заглядывали ему в рот и слепо следовали его идеям. Так же, как и Карл когда-то. 

Но он оставался с ним. Сейчас он не может сказать, что именно сдерживало его. Жалость, привычка, любовь или всё вперемешку. Карл понимал, что Дэрил не сможет без него. За два года от Граймса зависело слишком многое, и груз этой ответственности заставлял парня в очередной раз оставаться на месте. Они расставались и не раз, громко хлопая дверьми, но в глубине души оба знали, что это ненадолго. Через несколько дней Диксон как обычно начинал кормить его клятвами о любви и обещаниями, что такого никогда не повториться, а Карл, остыв, глотал все обиды и шёл на примирение. Он уже не верил Дэрилу и его сказкам. Не верил тому, что он ляжет в клинику, тому, что уйдёт из группы, как и тому, что ему больше ничего в жизни кроме Карла не нужно. Он просто шёл на примирение, потому что привык.

Но однажды Диксон перешёл черту, и чаша терпения Карла переполнилась, уступив место чистой и неконтролируемой злобе. 

Они как обычно повздорили, на этот раз поводом служило то, что Карла могли отчислить из университета, а Диксон только отшучивался. По его мнению Граймс занимался ерундой. «Зачем тебе диплом, ты платишь толстосумам деньги за бумагу, которой можешь разве что жопу подтереть», — вот, что именно он тогда сказал. И это не могло не задеть человека, который большую часть своей жизни потратил на образование. Он ведь не был звездой с нехилым капиталом на счету, как и не был «золотым» ребёнком, у которого были богатые родители. Карл был никем. И Диксон, сам того не понимая, ему об этом напомнил. Это были одни из самых худших недель в жизни Граймса: он не мог попросить помощи у родителей, не мог уладить конфликт с деканатом из-за плохого табеля успеваемости и незакрытых образовательных кредитов. Поэтому он просто расторгнул договор об образовании, собрал вещи и кочевал по знакомым. Родители узнали об этом намного позже, когда им не пришёл очередной чек на оплату академического года.

Диксон донимал его по телефону. Но только сейчас, спустя почти десять лет, Карл понимал, что за всеми теми сообщениями и звонками скрывалось лишь эгоистичное желание музыканта обладать человеком, который был ему удобен. На самого же парня и его проблемы ему было плевать. Но тогда он снова дал слабину и поэтому, когда немного остыл, решил всё же вернутся в Лос-Анджелес и встретиться с Диксоном после шоу. Ему было всё равно некуда идти.

Когда он подошёл к чёрному входу клуба, его спокойно пропустили знакомые охранники, а внутри Ноа, барабанщик группы, увлечённо показывал какую-то чепуху на телефоне. Карла насторожило то, каким разговорчивым был приятель Дэрила. После того, как он сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с фронтменом, его заверили, что тот плохо себя чувствует и ему требовался отдых. Карл напрягся и всё же попытался пройти к гримёрке, но Ноа резко встал на пути, уверяя в том, что Граймсу лучше подождать снаружи. Он всё понял по одному только взгляду барабанщика, который выражал сочувствие. Юноша резко оттолкнул его руку и ворвался в злополучную комнату, где находился Диксон.

Помещение заволокло дымом, но на запах это был точно не табак. Пройдя чуть глубже, он увидел на диване два сплетённых тела. Глядя на эту картину, ему в буквально смысле захотелось блевать. Горечь и боль от обиды скопились где-то в районе желудка и давили с такой силой, что всё его содержимое просилось наружу. Дыхание спёрло. 

Сейчас Граймс уже и не вспомнит, что на него тогда нашло, но в следующую секунду он стянул Дэрила с дивана на пол и принялся самозабвенно бить, вымещая все обиды, которые нанёс ему этот человек. Он был в состоянии аффекта, ему было плевать на последствия. Уже через минуту Карла оттаскивали подоспевшие на шум парни из коридора, а он продолжал выкрикивать слова ненависти, стараясь ещё раз раз ударить по лицу того, кто растоптал его. 

Полицию никто вызывать не стал, как никто и не стал винить его в том, что он сделал. Стив пытался поговорить с Карлом на заднем дворе. Докуривая сигарету, он пытался объяснить Граймсу, как много он значит для Дэрила и что он просто такой, какой есть. Карл стоял в оцепенении и в пол уха слушал очередные ничтожные оправдания. Он кивнул, поблагодарил Стива за поддержку, развернулся и решил больше никогда не встречаться с этими людьми.

_Карл тогда пообещал себе, что никогда его не простит._

Наверное, если бы тогда он знал то, что знает сейчас, то не был бы столь резок. Хоть Дэрил и вёл себя как последний мудак по отношению к нему, в первую очередь он был человеком, которому требовалась помощь.

Он не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, а затем и вовсе сменил номер телефона. Обида была сильнее. Именно она смогла освободить Карла от ситуации, заложником которой он стал. Было нелегко, особенно без крыши над головой. Без образования, денег и возможности отступать назад. Возвращаться в Атланту он не планировал, восстанавливаться в университете тоже. Первое время он жил в кампусе, благодаря пропуску Тома, чтобы остановиться и спокойно рассудить, куда двигаться дальше. 

Вскоре он устроился в местный хостел. Деньги платили мизерные, зато предоставляли бесплатное место для ночлега. Ежедневная рутина и нуждаемость в деньгах помогали ему забывать мужчину и все те годы, которые он на него потратил. Он догадывался, что Дэрил ищет его, но был уверен, что никогда не найдёт.

Юноша понятия не имел, что происходит с группой и избегал любых напоминаний о Диксоне. Отписавшись ото всех новостных сводок, связанных с «Acid Crime», он будто отрезал от себя часть прошлой жизни. Граймс старался выстроить на этом пепелище что-то новое. Что-то своё. Карл всё больше склонялся к мысли, что последние пять лет он растратил впустую, став тенью человека, который этого даже не стоил. Ему нужно было научиться видеть себя и наконец следовать только своим суждениям. Но когда тебе почти двадцать лет, а за плечами ничего не было, это казалось сложной задачей. Юношеский максимализм уже сходил на «нет», а всё, во что он верил полностью разочаровало его. Казалось, что Карл вырос пустышкой, так как уже не знал, какой он настоящий и был ли им когда-нибудь. 

Сейчас он не знает, как бы выжил без людей, которых сейчас считает друзьями. Во время отношений с мужчиной он растерял половину контактов, а после их разрыва и оставшуюся половину, которая входила в категорию общих приятелей. Сейчас он начинал жизнь с самого начала. Граймс мечтал стать другим, новым Карлом, который может жить самостоятельно. 

Но всё же, не смотря на то, что Дэрил давно не являлся частью его жизни, он снова смог ворваться в неё вихрем, разрушая всё на своем пути. Проходя мимо газетного киоска, Карл увидел на первой полосе новость о том, что фронтмен скандально-известной группы скончался от передозировки наркотиков. Было ли это действие умышленным или несчастливой случайностью, никто не знал. Но тогда, держа в руках новостное издание, юноша почувствовал, как саднит в груди.

Конечно, он оплакивал его, но так и не решился подойти к реальности ближе, чем к заголовку газеты. Он испугался снова рассыпаться и в один момент разрушить всё то, что так скрупулезно выстраивал вокруг себя на протяжении долгого времени. Он никому не позвонил, не поехал на похороны и не узнавал о результатах расследования. Может, Карл просто хотел сохранить ощущение, что всё осталось на том моменте, когда он видел его в последний раз. Он хотел продолжать думать, что с Дэрилом всё хорошо и что Карл просто живёт своей отдельной от него жизнью. А может быть он просто чувствовал вину за то, что случилось с музыкантом, стараясь отогнать от себя всякие «если бы» и «надо было». Ничего уже не вернёшь.

Как бы Граймс не старался абстрагироваться, Дэрил пронизывал его жизнь словно нить, словно он был вшит ему под кожу, как микрочип, и стал частью его естества. Именно он стал той точкой, от которого отталкивались мысли и поступки Карла. Все его попытки закрепиться в этом мире были основаны на желании как можно быстрее избавиться от назойливого чувства сожаления внутри.

***

Со дня смерти Дэрила прошло много лет и Карл научился жить без него. Он наконец стал личностью, знал чего хотел и к чему стремился. Жизнь, вроде бы, наладилась. Ничто уже не напоминало о мужчине и тех днях, когда Граймс остался на перепутье дорог и не знал куда ему идти. Казалось, он преодолел самого себя, но сегодня они вновь встретились во сне. Сон был тёплым, спокойным, они лежали на кровати и разговаривали, будто не было между ними обид. Парень не мог вспомнить саму линию разговора, только ощущение какого-то внутреннего умиротворения. Он был счастлив во сне, находясь рядом с мужчиной, который что-то ему увлечённо рассказывал. 

Граймс будто снова был тем влюблённым мальчишкой, и это чувство горьким осадком плескалось где-то в районе сердца. Бывают такие сны, после которых выпадаешь из реальности. Ходишь и думаешь, что находишься всё ещё там. Всё ещё спишь. Это был как раз один из таких. Карл пролежал в кровати около часа, но не мог заставить себя думать о чём-то, помимо мужчины.

«Почему ты поступил так со мной?»

В душе он наконец дал слезам выйти наружу. Этот чертов сон просто выбил его из колеи. Парень сидел на прохладной плитке и позволял струям воды смывать его воспоминания. Он не мог больше держать это в себе. Слишком много лет он убегал от этого, что уже, наверное, просто устал бежать. Устал забывать того, кого всё ещё, наверное, любил. Он будто вернулся домой. В дом, где давно не горел свет. 

Карл знал, что Дэрил приходил к нему, чтобы попрощаться, как и знал то, что никогда больше его не увидит.

_Он наконец простил его._


End file.
